Two of a Kind
by littleissy
Summary: Set six years after Breaking Dawn. A Jacob and Renesmee story. It's Nessie's 18th, and she gets a very special present. Starts of with a typical Jacob/Nessie scenario, but there are twists later on, I promise!
1. Birthday Party

**Hi guys! Hope you like the story. This is my second fanfiction. If you like this, check out Diary of a Blonde. It's twilight from rosalie's pov.**

Chapter 1

Birthday Party

'Happy Birthday, Renesmee! Eighteen at last,' mum said, smiling. Emmett laughed loudly. Most people had to actually wait eighteen years before they were eighteen.

'Older than your dad. Now that's strange,' dad chuckled. I suppose that was true, since he was still only seventeen. Sort of.

We were all clustered around my huge pink and white birthday cake in the middle of the huge main room. Aunt Alice, Jasper, Aunt Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Seth, Billy, Grandpa and Sue were there as well as mum and dad. We were all celebrating my eighteenth, a small, informal family gathering. Aunt Alice had been all for a two hundred-long guest list and a night club in Seattle, but I had put my foot down. As if it wasn't enough that I had about three birthdays a year. I only let Alice and Rosalie do it because they obviously loved it so much, and the fact that none-one else around here has had a proper birthday party in the past fifty years.

'Present time. You can't keep me waiting any longer, you know I can't see your reaction,' Alice laughed. I groaned as I saw the pile of pink-and-white-wrapped parcels she had just placed next to the piano. Jacob laughed at my expression, the sound muffled by the huge slice of cake he had shoved in his mouth.

'Ours first!' Emmett said, Jasper standing behind him, silent as usual. He held out a large heavy box with apparently no effort. I took it just as easily. Grandpa had gotten over it long before, but I still remember his awestruck expression when I was a little girl and I lifted up the sofa when one of my marbles rolled underneath it. I think that was when he realised just exactly how different I was.

I unwrapped the paper quickly. The box underneath was pale blue with lots of technical writing on it. On the front there was a picture of a silver hi-tech stereo system.

'Thank you, guys!' I cried. I had inherited my love of music from my dad. I had almost as much music on my iPod as he had on his CDs. Emmett grinned. Even Jasper had an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

'No probs, little sis,' Emmett said. He had never been able to think of himself as an uncle – too much responsibility. He called himself my big brother.

'OK, my turn,' Rosalie said impatiently, pushing her was to the front of the group of vampires, werewolves and humans. She handed a much smaller, lighter box to me. I ripped of the wrapping paper in one go and opened the navy velvet box trimmed with gold. Inside, nestled in a bed of silk, was a dainty silver necklace. Attached to the thin chain was a pendant, a delicate twist of silver. It was beautiful.

'Oh, wow! Where did you get this from?' I breathed. I had never seen anything like it.

'I saw it in the window of an antique shop, and I thought you'd like it,' Aunt Rose said. 'The man there said it was almost eighty years old.

I gently tugged the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck.

'It suits you,' Rosalie smiled. I moved on to the next present. It was an odd shape, and rather squidgy, like a soft toy.

'Ours,' dad said, making his way through the crowd with mum. I tore off the wrapping. Inside was a pair of pink, fluffy novelty dice, the kind you hang on rear view mirrors in cars. But I didn't have a car.

'Huh?' I said, confused. All was explained when dad dropped a set of keys in the palm of my hand. I raced to the garage.

I gasped. Sitting in pride of place in the middle of the garage, with a pearl white ribbon stuck on the bonnet, was a baby pink BMW mini cooper convertible. I had spent too many days in Jake's makeshift garage or in here with Rosalie not to gain their love for cars, and who could not love this one?

'It's perfect!' I cried enthusiastically.

'We thought you'd like it,' mum said. Dad stood next to her, smiling.

I loved it. I wanted to go for a ride in it, right now. I didn't care where – I just wanted to be in it.

'Hmm, well, maybe later. I think you've got a few more presents to go yet,' dad chuckled. I sighed, and got back to the main room, where everyone was waiting.

'What was it?' Seth asked.

'A pink convertible mini,' I said, grinning.

'Wow.'

'I know.'

I was distracted then when a caught sight of a thick, white envelope poking out from underneath a large oblong pink-wrapped parcel.

'Ooh, what's that?' I asked, picking it up with one fluid movement of my arm.

'That's our present,' Esme said.

'It's just something small, but we think you'll like it,' Carlisle continued.

I slid my finger under the opening. Inside were two plane tickets to Rio. The flights were at six thirty in the evening tomorrow. There were return tickets for three nights later, on Sunday.

'I'm going to Rio?' I asked. Why?...

'A small island just off the coast,' Esme explained. 'Isle Esme.'

Esme had an island? I expect it was a gift from Carlisle. Such generosity was not unknown to him. Then I realised: there were two tickets in the envelope.

'Who's the extra ticket for?' I asked.

'Anyone you want,' Jake said stepping out of the crowd. I smiled. Of course he knew I would chose him. This must have been the intention of their gift... Private time with Jacob. It gets kinda hard when your dad can hear everything you're thinking around your... boyfriend, for want of a better word.

'Thanks,' I said, smiling.

'Don't mention it,' Carlisle said.

My smile widened when I saw dad moving shiftily about next to me out of the corner of my eye. I have a feeling mum had a tough time getting dad to agree to this.

'That brings us on to my present,' Aunt Alice said, grinning. She pushed the large oblong present towards me. I peeled of the pink wrapping, revealing a modern black Samsonite luggage bag. It was already packed. I could guess what it was for.

'I never miss a chance to shop, and you will need new clothes for the warmer weather,' Alice said. I smiled. The heat doesn't bother me, my temperature running higher than the average human. Alice knew that, though. Like she said, she never misses a chance to shop.

'Thanks,' I said. I didn't look inside. I would save that horror for when we were on the island. Like my mum, I was rather fond of jeans and sweatpants, much to Alice's dismay. Not that she didn't use every excuse to dress me herself.

'Alright, enough chitchat, time for our present,' Seth said impatiently. 'It's from me, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Jacob and everyone else from the rez.'

I took the the long rectangle package from him and took off the paper. It was a plain black case. I unzipped it and gazed in amazement.

It was one of the most beautiful instruments I had ever seen. It was elaborately carved and the aged wood felt silky under my fingers. It contrasted with the modern case that held it. The viola had to be over a hundred years old.

'Do you like it?' said Jacob worriedly. 'I know you already have one, but you were always complaining about how squeaky it sounded. You said old ones always sounded best.'

'It's great,' I murmured. That was an understatement.

'Trust me, she likes it,' dad said.

I picked up the viola and stroked the strings with my bow. The smooth, pealing sound that came from it was very different to the one my other viola made. I began to play one of my favourite pieces. Everyone stood transfixed. The viola did something magical to the melody, something I hadn't been able to accomplish before. When I had finished, everyone erupted into applause. I could have happily played on, and I think the others would have let me, but I reluctantly placed it back into the case. We had other things to do.

After that, the afternoon quickly changed to evening. Grandpa and Sue dropped Billy off at his place, and then went back to Grandpa's. Sue had moved in after they got married two years ago, and she had left her house to Leah and Seth. Seth left a while after that.

Jake stayed, though, and we all carried on talking till after midnight. At about two in the morning, I began to feel sleepy.

'Come one, Nessie, you need some sleep. I'll walk you back to the cottage,' Jacob said when I could hardly keep my eyes open any more. I was too tired to protest so I could have more time with him, so I let him carry me gently back to the cottage. He put me down on my bed.

'Before I go, I have something else for you,' Jacob said, producing something out of the pocket of his formal jeans. It was a leather pouch, tied with a yellow and green string with beads on the end. I took it. There was something inside. Tipping the contents onto my hand, I saw it was a leather bracelet, with a tiny wooden wolf attached to it. It was intricately carved in minute detail. The russet brown fur looked soft to the touch.

'I made it myself,' Jacob said.

'You made this?' I said in amazement. 'It's incredible!'

'It's so I'll always be with you. Looking out for you,' Jacob said, smiling. Then he gave an enormous yawn, showing all his strong, white teeth.

'You can go now, I'll be OK. I've got my wolf to protect me, remember,' I said, holding up my bracelet I had now tied around my wrist. Jake smiled and leant down and gave me a good-night kiss.

'I've got one last gift for you, if you want it. But you'll have to wait for Isle Esme,' Jacob whispered in my ear.

'You know I want it,' I murmured sleepily. 'I've been waiting for a chance for us to be alone together since we first fell in love.'

Jacob smiled, and then he was gone. I dreamed about him and Isle Esme for the rest of the night.

**Thanks for reading. Please review to tell me what you think! I'll update soon, but I need your opinions.**


	2. Isle Esme

**the next chapter is here... enjoy!!! please, please, please review.**

Chapter 2

Isle Esme

I opened my eyes. Early morning light was streaming through the curtains. I guessed it was about seven in the morning. Then I remembered where I was going tonight, and who I was going with, and I sat up straight. I couldn't wait. Every inch of my body longed for him, but I was going to have to wait. Unfortunately.

The day passed painfully slowly. I went down to see Jake as soon as I was sure that it was a reasonable time, and most of the day was spent at the beach or with Billy and Jacob at the house. Seth came to see us before we left, which was nice. It didn't speed things up, though.

Finally, after what seemed impossible to be a day, mum and dad took us to Seattle airport. It took what seemed like another twelve hours, but eventually we arrived. It was then another two hours while we waited for our plane to arrive, but finally mum and dad were waving us goodbye while we boarded the plane. Both Jacob and I breathed a sigh of relief when the seatbelt lights popped off. We were on our way.

---

I woke up the next morning in Jacob's arms. We were both fully clothed, lying on the top of the covers, and the bags were on the floor where we dumped them last night. I tried to remember what had happened after the plane. The events were hazy in my mind because I had been so tired. We had got out of the airport, and got a taxi to a small harbour. There had been a boat... small, but fast and smooth. It didn't take long to reach the island, and then Jake and I had stumbled up here to where we are now. That was it. Nothing happened. It wasn't at all like what I had imagined. Oh, well, we still had three days here left. Plenty of time for fantasies.

It was very warm, but that didn't bother me. It was also very bright. I wasn't used to this type of sun, having lived in Forks all my life. I liked it.

I looked at Jacob's still, sleeping face. He looked peaceful and childlike when he slept. It made me feel oddly protective, though I knew he could fend for himself well enough. Then his eyelids fluttered, and his mouth opened in a tremendous yawn. He unwound his arms from me and stretched them above his head. He opened his eyes wide and looked at me. There was a look of happiness and contentment in his eyes. I smiled.

'Alone at last,' I murmured.

'At last,' he agreed.

And then we kissed with more need, more passion, than we ever had before, and my fantasies came to life.

---

'So, how was Isle Esme?' mum asked when we got off the plane.

'Great,' I said, and I meant it. 'It's really beautiful.'

'I know,' mum said. She seemed vacant. Reminiscing.

'What did you get up to?' dad asked. There was a protective edge to his voice, and he unmistakably glanced at Jacob. I stifled a laugh.

'Oh, you know. Snorkelling, hiking. There's so much to do,' Jacob said. He grinned at me. I grinned back. We did quite a lot of other things as well. As if I would tell my dad that; he would bury Jacob alive ad leave him to rot if he knew. He would probably dig him up and make soup out of his bones after that, knowing how overprotective he is. Luckily I have learned how to keep my thoughts from him by now.

'Hmm...' dad was not entirely convinced. But he always would be suspicious. It's in his fatherly nature.

We got in dad's Volvo and sped back off to Forks. Jacob came back to the house with me today, and we stayed in the kitchen for a while talking to Esme, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle was at the hospital, and Rosalie, Emmett, mum and dad had gone hunting. After an hour spent discussing the pros and cons of human vegetarianism (as in a human not eating meat, not the vampire version), Esme disappeared off with Carlisle when he came home, and Jasper wanted a rematch at a chess game he had lost with Alice. That left me and Jacob alone together-the first time since  
Isle Esme.

'So... what are we going to do now?' Jacob asked.

'I don't know. Got any ideas?' I asked.

'How about the beach?'

'Sounds good.' I couldn't think of anywhere else I wanted to go that didn't involve a long plane flight, so I took my new mini down to La Push. It drove like a dream, and since it was one of those rare occasions that it wasn't raining, I put the roof down. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair – it made me feel like I was running. Jacob seemed to like it as well, because when we got out he had a big grin on his face as well as windswept black hair. On seeing the state of it, I ran my fingers through my dark curls to find that my hair was in much the same disarray. Never mind, it wasn't as if it was that neat to begin with.

We walked down to the beautiful beach. The sun had managed to force it's way through the clouds and had lit up the usually grey landscape. On days like this, you could really see how beautiful the landscape was. Almost as beautiful as Isle Esme.

'How are we going to cope?' I asked, sighing. Jacob knew what I was talking about.

'We'll just have to find more... private time together,' Jacob said. I sighed again.

Ever since I fell in love with Jacob, there had been a deep burning need inside of me, like hot coals, and when I had embraced that need on Isle Esme, the hot coals had burst into flame. Now the flames refused to let up, and every time he touches me the flames burned brighter. Jacob felt the same, from what I could tell. I wanted him so badly, but I would have to wait. I just didn't know how long I would last.

'Hey...' I said, looking around. I leant up against him. 'We're alone now.'

Jacob laughed. 'Nessie, we're on a public beach, and she sun is out. It will be full up soon.'

Nevertheless, he pulled me closer and gave me a tender kiss on my forehead.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' I breathed, and nothing I had ever said had ever felt more true.

**hope you liked it. tell me what you think. i will update soon x**


	3. A Human Dilemma

**hope you like this chapter! please say what you think about it x**

Chapter 3

A Human Dilemma

2 weeks later

Something is wrong. I can't tell what it is, but it is something.

The first thing that I noticed is that I've been feeling much more emotional recently. It is very strange. I can't seem to control it. The slightest thing can turn my day from good to bad. Like when Jake had to go yesterday, I burst into tears! Jacob was very worried. We have to say goodbye every day, but I have never reacted like this before. It just felt like... I don't know. Like our saying goodbye signified an end to something. I know it was silly, that we're closer now than we had ever been, but that didn't seem to matter at the time. It was very, very strange. Jasper is confused, what with my emotions all over the place, and dad is worried because I'm worried.

The second thing is a strange, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. A sort of ache, but not a pain. It's like what I feel when I smell, human food, except now all smells bring it on. It is very confusing. I can't seem to get rid of it. It's constantly there, like a nagging reminder of something, but I'm not sure what.

I asked my mum, because I had a feeling it was a human thing and she was the most recently human. I didn't want to bother Jacob with it because I knew it would only worry him.

I couldn't explain it to mum, so I showed it to her.

'Hmm,' she said when I took my palm off her cheek. 'It seems like your feeling sick, honey. Perhaps you've caught a virus? But that wouldn't make sense. You're immune system is too good for that?'

'Perhaps it's a new type. Something I have never encountered before, and I don't know how to fight it off,' I said thoughtfully.

Mum deliberated for a minute. 'That's a possibility, but...'

'But what?'

'Is there something you're not telling us, Nessie? Sometimes I used to feel sick when I was worried about something.'

I thought for a minute. I hadn't told them everything that happened on Isle Esme, but I wasn't worried about that. I didn't think that had anything to do with this. I was worried about my mood swings. Maybe that was what was bringing it on.

'Well... I have been feeling a bit odd recently. Very emotional. I'm a bit worried about that. Maybe that's what is bringing it on,' I said.

'That could be it,' she said. 'I wouldn't be worried about the mood swings. I expect you're mind it still developing, and that's what is bringing them on.'

That would explain it. It didn't stop me worrying, though, and the strange feeling didn't stop.

'Thanks, mum,' I said, and turned to walk away.

'Renesmee,' she said. I turned back to face her. 'Don't let your dad know about this. You know how he overreacts.'

I nodded. I would have to keep my thoughts well contained when I was around in future, seeing as there were a lot of things I wasn't letting him know about now. It was not very convenient, having a dad who could read your mind.

The third thing happened later that day, when I went round to see Jacob at Emily's. I was sitting there, talking to Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth abd Jacob, and Emily was cooking pancakes. I caught a whiff of it, and to my surprise, I really liked it. The smell which usually induced the ache in my stomach now set my mouth watering.

'Can I have some of that?' I asked. They all looked at me like I was mad. I had never asked for anything to eat before, though I could eat it. It was not part of my preferred diet.

'Um... sure thing,' Emily said, when she had stopped staring disbelief. They all looked very confused, but we carried on the conversation.

I got my pancake a couple of minutes later, and to my surprise it tasted even better than it smelled. I found it was particularly good when maple syrup was drizzled all over it. I finished my first pancake in less than a minute, and to my utter confusion, and everyone else's, I still wanted more. This time I had butter on it. I had another one after that one, and another one after that. I ended up eating as many as Jacob, and almost as much as Seth.

But that wasn't all. When I went home, I was still hungry, so I asked to go hunting with my mum. She agreed: she had been planning to go anyway. So we caught a smell of a herd of deer, not the most appetising of smells at the best of times, but right now it made my stomach churn at the thought of eating it. However, I went on because I was so hungry. When we got to the clearing they where in, mum caught one straight away, but I stopped. I couldn't do this. I was hungry, but I didn't want this. Mum's teeth cut into the deer's neck, and the smell of fresh blood filled the clearing. Usually it would have me salivating, but I had a very different reaction. The salty smell made my stomach ache and bile rise up in my throat. The forest seemed to be revolving around me. Then, for the first time in my life, I threw up on the floor. The smell of it made mum look up, and she realised what had just happened. She was there in an instant.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Concern filled her amber eyes.

'The... smell,' I managed to choke out. The bile rose higher with every breath I took, and I knew that if I stayed here I would be sick again.

'Let's go,' she said. We ran back to the cottage. Luckily dad was at the main house, so he couldn't hear my panicked thoughts.

'What's wrong with me?' I asked. What is happening today? Why am I eating human food now, after all this time?

'Maybe you do have a virus,' mum said, her musical voice laced with worry. 'I'll go get Carlisle.'

She left, and I lied down on my bed. I felt unusually tired. What was the matter with me? Maybe it was the nausea.

Mum returned a few minutes later, Carlisle at her side. I was glad they hadn't brought dad. He was bound to make a fuss, which was the last thing I wanted right now. Carlisle leaned over me and pressed his cool, smooth hand to my forehead. It felt good.

'Her temperature is running slightly higher than usual, but that could be because she has just been sick. I would let her sleep and see if she feels any better tomorrow,' Carlisle confirmed. Yes, I thought. Let me sleep.

Carlisle sighed. 'I wish I knew what was making her feel like this. Then I would have a better chance of being able to cure her.'

Then they left, and I succumbed to the overwhelming fatigue that had grasped hold of me.

My dream was simple. I couldn't see anything. It was completely black. But there was sound. One shrill, piercing sound. But it was a very significant sound.

I sat up, sweating. Suddenly everything fell into place. I got up from my bed and sat down at my desk so quickly that human eyes would not have been able to detect the movement. I fired up my computer, and drummed my fingers impatiently on the wood as I waited for it to load. I then opened up google and typed in two words. My heart thudded as I clicked 'search'. I clicked on a promising looking site and scanned the list.

Nausea. Cravings. Mood swings. I had all of those.

My head was filled with confusion and disbelief. How could a dilemma so human occur in a family that was so... not?

I gulped as the unavoidable two words popped up in my head.

Unplanned pregnancy.

**reviews, people! and by the way, dont worry, this is not a breaking dawn remake. there will be some similarities, but a lot of differces too.**


	4. Panic

**soz it's taken such a long time to post - ive just moved this summer and started a new skl and stuff so its been kinda busy!**

Chapter 4

Panic

I don't know how long I sat there, my thoughts going round in circles. This shouldn't be happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. Nothing had ever happened to me that might have enabled me to... reproduce the human way. Carlisle said he thought it was probably because once I got to the 'prime stage', I would be unable to change, and pregnancy would mean changing. And yet... No, it wasn't possible. I must have a virus, or something like that. But then why haven't any of the others got it? If it could affect me, it should be able to affect them. But what other explanation was there for it? And so the cycle of thoughts started again. It had to be the early hours of the morning, and I should have been tired, but I could never have gone to sleep.

It wasn't until what seemed like hours later, when the sun had fully risen, that I was disturbed from my trance-like state. I heard the door open and shut. Someone had come in. I still didn't move. I felt detached from everything, like I wasn't really there, and nothing could affect me. I suppose that was the tiredness I wouldn't submit to. I sensed rather than saw someone stand behind me, and by the pull that was urging me towards him in knew it was Jacob.

'Nessie?' he called tenderly. 'Nessie, are you alright? Bella told me what had happened. You're not ill, are you?'

'No. I'm not ill,' I said in a monotone, still not facing him.

'Then what is it? Nessie, what's happening? You are OK, aren't you?' Panic was creeping into Jacob's voice.

I breathed in deeply, stood up and turned to face him. I was just going to have to tell him.

'Jacob. I think I'm pregnant.'

For what seemed like an eternity, Jacob didn't say or do anything. He just stood there, his face still frowning. I could see him thinking it over in his eyes. Then, to my utmost confusion, he broke into a his wolfish, toothy grin.

'Nessie, this is amazing! I don't believe it! I thought we could never have kids? Oh well, Nessie, this is incredible! I mean, we'll - '

I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could this make sense? How could he think of this as a good thing? Suddenly, all of the worry and confusion and fear I'd been bottling up for the past few days all came out in one go.

'Incredible? INCREDIBLE?! How can this be incredible? Jacob, this is awful! This is a disaster! Don't you remember what happened to mum? She nearly died. I could die, Jacob! This thing could kill me! It's not a - '

I was interrupted when Jacob put his finger to my lips. The grin had disappeared from his face and was replaced by a intimate, concerned expression. He put his face close to mine. I could feel his warm, sweet breath against my skin and it calmed me.

'Now listen to me, Nessie. Your mum didn't die, she got you, and if you ask her she's bound to say you are the best thing that's ever happened to her. But that's beside the point. This is a completely different situation; for one, I'm a werewolf, and werewolves have children with humans all the time. How would an imprint work otherwise? And anyway, you're not even human. You're stronger than that. You can easily cope with this!'

And then, just for good measure, he gave me a soft, tender kiss so that the little worry and fear left in me evaporated. Jake was right. We'd get through this easily.

'Hey, Nessie,' he said. 'One more thing.'

'What?'

'Will you marry me?'

**ok, three words: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! i promise the next chapter will be along quicker xxx**


	5. Preparation

**sorry its taken me such a long time to get this chapter posted!! things have been a little crazy. anyway, ive updated it now, and i will try to get the next chapter on asap. i will also get Diary of a Blonde updated.**

Chapter 5

Preparation

I stood in my room with my arms held out either side of me while Alice flitted about, making adjustments to my hair and make-up. I was bored already, and she'd only just begun. I really wanted to look good for Jake, though, so I put up with it. I glanced in the mirror, and an incredibly beautiful girl with, smooth, cream coloured skin and rosy cheeks and amazing, thick, curly hair that fell freely down to the middle of her back and glowed rust-coloured in the sunlight, gazed back at me. I couldn't believe what Alice had done to me. I wasn't vain, but I didn't pretend like I wasn't pretty or anything. However, looking at me now, I usually looked positively ugly compared to what I was at this moment. I don't know why I had any doubts about Alice, and why I agreed to let her style me only after she pointed out what a short period of time I'd given her to organize a wedding in, and how upset she was about it when she'd been waiting for this day for ages.

Of course, she could have left the wedding later if she wanted and had more time, but she didn't want my bump showing in the photographs and since I seemed to be developing at about twice the normal speed of humans, that gave Alice the time period of about three weeks to do everything in. Not that she didn't make the most of it. In that time, she had managed to hire a head chef from a five-star restaurant, a deluxe marquee for the baseball field that seats two hundred, plus decorations to go with it including flowers from Eileen Knot, a kind of top designer in the floral world, and a cellist, violinist, pianist, violist and flautist from an extremely famous symphony orchestra all the way from England! I have to give it to Alice, she good at what she does, and I would definitely not have trusted the job to anyone else. This day was too important not to be perfect. I know I sound spoilt and shallow, but it matters to me. This is something I've had fantasies of since I was a little girl – though not in quite the same way, obviously. Jake was equally as excited. He was down with the pack in La Push, though Leah wasn't with them. She was holed up in her house, not speaking to anyone. She did this nearly every time someone got married. Everyone said she was being hateful, but I can understand why. I mean, if I didn't have Jacob, I wouldn't have had a hope in hell of being with anyone else, since I didn't really know anyone else within my species. If as well as that, I had to watch all of my friends finding someone else and being exceptionally happy with them, I think I would end up being a bit hateful, too. Then, on top of that, there's the whole Sam-Emily thing. No wonder she's slightly messed up! However, I don't like her prejudice towards vampires. Sure, some vampires are seriously freaky, but she doesn't even give us a chance, and Esme has tried so hard with her. I wonder what she'll think when she finds out Jake and I are having a baby... My heart hammered against my chest at the thought of having to tell everybody. Mum and Dad know, and so do Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie, but Jasper and Emmett don't know. I was far too embarrassed about the thought of all the jokes I'd have to endure to not put it off as long as I could.

But I'm not thinking about it now. This is a day for Jacob and I. It doesn't matter that we don't have a honeymoon to go to (Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on my progress), this day is ours. In a few hours I would be Mrs Black. Mrs Black... I liked the sound of that. It says I belong to Jacob, and he belongs to me. Mrs Black...

Before I knew it, Alice was getting me to carefully step into my beautiful white gown. I have to admit, though I not normally a huge fan of frilly dresses, this one was pretty incredible. She had found it in an antique clothing store in Port Angeles after about five days of traipsing around Seattle, trying to find the exact one in her vision, because she said 'it was just too amazing to give up on'. She was beginning to lose hope, and was even thinking of flying to New York, but when she went to order the cake from the bakers in Port Angeles, there it was in the window of the antique shop next door. The shopkeeper said they'd had it in the back for ages, but they'd done a wedding display and put it out just the day before. What a coincidence! It was a bit dusty and ripped, but once Alice had finished it looked better than if it had been new. Alice had ordered a garland of real snowdrops to go in my hair over the veil, apparently to go with the whole Olde-England thing.

The dress is definitely Olde-England. The skirt is made of old silk and drags behind me in a long train, which will be held up by Alice and Rosalie, the bridesmaids, or maids of honour, whichever way you looked at it, and the flower girl, Claire. (Rosalie and Claire were getting ready with Esme in Rosalie and Emmett's room – Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were in the cottage.) The bodice made of intricate lace, dips into a point around my navel and laces up at the back. The neckline cuts across my shoulders in a straight line, showing off my unblemished skin. The sleeves start about five inches below the top of my shoulder. The top of the sleeves puff delicately out, but then cling nicely to my arms, merging into a point over the back of my hand, with little loops to hook over my middle fingers, which holds the sleeves in place. The dress teamed with the matching lace veil, flowing over my loose hair and held in place by the garland of snowdrops, looked amazing when Alice showed me it in a full-length mirror.

'Wow, Alice. You really are good at what you do,' I told her.

'I know,' she said in a brisk, business-like tone. 'Now, have you done yet, because, we need to get you in the car and up to the marquee.'

She ushered me outside, where a beautiful old Rolls Royce (a Silver Ghost!) waited on the drive with a white ribbon tied artistically on the bonnet and a chauffeur sitting stiffly on the front seat. Rosalie and Claire were already waiting in the back in pretty, pale pink dresses with their hair tied into matching, elegant twists on top of their heads with delicate curls falling prettily either side of their faces. Alice, who was wearing the same pale pink dress and who's usually spiky hair was slicked back with a few a kiss curls on her forehead and cheeks, quickly helped me into the back before climbing into the front herself. The engine sputtered to life (very noisy compared to the low purring of the modern cars I was used to) and we were off. The car, though old, was a lot smoother and more comfortable than I had expected it to be, though thank god this car had a roof. Alice would have been uncontrollable if any of us had a hair out of place!

As we rolled up outside the marquee where the whole wedding was to take place, the sky was a pale blue with cotton-wool clouds marking the otherwise unblemished expanse. Even the weather was going right for us, and I couldn't help but feel elated. Dad was standing outside the entrance and my heart faltered when I saw his stony face. I couldn't think why he looked like that. I know he and Jacob weren't best of friends, but I thought he could at least forget that for my wedding day! But when I got out the car and he took hold of my arm, he whispered in my ear.

'Seems like it was only yesterday you were a baby. Six years is not enough time at all!'

I immediately understood. This was nothing to do with Jacob. This was to do with losing me. My dad can be quite scary when he wanted to be, but he was a big softy and heart. When I looked back up at him, he looked slightly constipated. I suppose that was his attempt at a smile for my wedding day; I suppressed the urge to laugh.

The special father-daughter moment was ruined when Alice pocked her head out of the marquee and hissed and us to get inside. Dad and I hastily obeyed orders; getting on the wrong side of Alice at the moment was not a good idea.

The murmuring of the crowd instantly died down as I stepped inside the marquee, and the sudden hush unnerved me; looking around, I saw that there wasn't a single pair of eyes in the room that wasn't focused on me. I looked down and breathed in deeply, which helped a little, but not a lot. I then decided to look straight ahead, which was a good idea, because the minute I saw Jacob waiting for me I calmed down considerably.

'It's him I'm doing it for,' I thought to myself, and I was overcome by a determination to make him proud of me. I breathed deeply as the small orchestra began playing the wedding march Alice had chosen, Cannon in D. As I took the first step forward, I kept my eyes on Jacob, and then I realised I was not nervous at all; this wouldn't change anything between us. It simply showed everyone what Jacob and I already knew: that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, however long that may be.

**the twist will come sometime in the next few chapters, promise!! we have to get this wedding over and done with first.**


End file.
